One of them had a pet snake
by Forever Siriusly Sirius
Summary: Lily Luna shows her Marauder side when she conjures a snake to scare Teddy resulting in absolute hilarity. T for a make out.


**A/N -This is a prompt from "Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges" suggested by 'Write All The Time'**

**I don't normally ship Teddy/Lily so be nice my readers! I was going to go into more detail but I figured that would go to M rating which isn't allowed for this challenge.**

**On with the one-shot...**

"Lily Luna Potter. Get that _thing_ away from me!" Teddy screamed. He put particular emphasis on '_thing_.'

Due to teddy's suddenly high-pitch noises he called a Manly scream' (Lily later said that if that was his 'manly scream,' she would hate to see what his girly scream was.), Lily was suddenly very confused as to who was the girl here.

According to Teddy, her eyes held a maniacal glint and her head looked as if it was on fire.

He squealed again as she held her green snake that she named 'Scorpius' (much to Rose's dismay) under Teddy Lupin's nose. Who would have thought that the only son of the fabled werewolf Remus Lupin would be afraid of snakes?

Lily smirked at his outburst, Teddy just glared. He hopped onto the table, wide eyed and fearful and she, in all her flaming glory, strode purposefully towards him head held high and a smile playing on her lips. The snake slithered out of her grasp and onto the surface of the table winding itself long scaly body around his legs.

To him, this was the equivalent of the basilisk his godfather Harry had faced in his second year. It's big, never ending, pools of black were void of any emotion as they watched his face. It opened its jaw wide and he still swears to this day that its breath smelled suspiciously like Hermione's cat Crookshanks who had gone missing earlier that afternoon. Teddy was suddenly whiter than the old Ghoul that used to haunt the Burrow back when Ron was a child.

Then the snake twitched and convulsed. Its face a contorted mixture of shock and surprise as it withered away fading into nothing.

Teddy looked into Lily's eyes to see laughter and mocking there. Try as he might he couldn't help it. The corners of his mouth twitched a little.

Lily was in full blown hysterics as she wave her wand the snake projection disappeared. She had to admit, seeing teddy's face was priceless. She whipped out her camera and snapped a photo of his stricken face.

He glowered at her from the table when he realised he'd been the victim of another one of Little Lily's pranks. _To think that people actually thought she was innocent_ he thought scoffing.

Teddy loved his girlfriend, he really did. But right now he wanted to murder her. Seeing the murderous glint in his eyes and he slowly made a point of cracking his neck while getting down from the table, Lily did what any normal girl would do.

She ran.

"Lily." One word. That was all that it took for her to come undone.

_How was it possible that one man could cause these sorts of feelings_? She pondered while giggling as she ran into the kitchen not realising she was cornered until it was too late.

The grin on her face turned into a wide eyed fear as teddy's arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

She giggled at his touch feeling the usual sense of euphoria whenever he was around. She completely lost her train of thought as he kissed her shoulder, then her neck and worked his way up to nibble at her ear. She moaned quietly and he chuckled, fully aware of the effect he had on her and he loved every minute of it.

His voice was low and seductive as he whispered into her ear "Lily. Give. Me. The. Camera. You have one chance."

"Or what?" She taunted twisting to face him while placing her delicate lips on his well defined jaw line over and over again watching his eyes go wild. She used the opportunity while he was distracted to slide out of his arms and whisper teasingly while never breaking eye contact,

"If you want the camera Teddy you're going to have to come get it." She bit her lip to keep from laughing, as she turned and ran up the stairs.

He laughed and shook his head wondering how on earth it was that she had him completely and utterly wrapped around her little fingers. Or as James put it "Whipped."

He chased her for a while before she finally gave in.

He had backed her into the corner of her bedroom, locking the door so she couldn't escape.

She was smiling like crazy. He realised at that moment how much he loved her smile, how much it made him want to kiss her.

So kiss her he did.

Placing one hand in her red curls the other cupping her face he leaned in and kissed her soft and slow loving the fire that burned through his veins at her touch. She responded by twisting her fingers in his now-purple hair and leaning into the kiss.

His hand that once cupped her face slid down her arm making her shiver, he smirked knowing that she was completely at his mercy now. The camera forgotten he hitched her leg up around his waist and deepened the kiss his mouth slipping from hers to kiss her neck causing her to once again moan in pleasure.

He didn't know how long he kissed her for. When they finally broke apart both gasping for air he rested his forehead on hers his fingers tangled in her long hair and he smiled. All was forgiven.

* * *

A/N so how was it?


End file.
